


A Dwarf and His Beard and the Elf Who Couldn't Hold His Wine (or His Hands to Himself)

by Saraste



Series: To Court a Dwarf [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Beards, Drunkenness, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Fluff, Gigolas Week 3, M/M, Minas Tirith, Post War of the Ring, braiding, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas cannot hold his drink and is a handsy drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dwarf and His Beard and the Elf Who Couldn't Hold His Wine (or His Hands to Himself)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katajainen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen/gifts).



> All thanks for the use of applejack (=applewine made from cider through a complex process I cannot understand) in this fic go to katajainen, as well as providing me with the idea of elves as lightweights when it comes to drinking. I had a ton of fun brainstorming (read=staying up later than either of us should have and fangirling) this one.) Thank you sis!*hug* Hope you like!
> 
> I hope I wrote Legolas as a convincing drunk, didn't get this betaread and as I have never in my life actually been personally drunk nor seen many drunk people in person my description might be a little clichè...
> 
> I may have stolen the idea of beards being a sensitive thing for some dwarves from Hattie whose tumblr (http://hattedhedgehog.tumblr.com) everyone should take a look at, especially the beard orgasms tag.*winkwinknudgenudge* It is such a wonderful idea that I could not pass on it. Used with the utmost love and for the squee.
> 
> Gigolas week day 9: retro revisit: braiding. 
> 
> I cannot believe I wrote nine new fics which a pairing I'd not done before and had such fun! All you guys are awesome, this is one of the best fandoms. <3 Not stopping here, either, mind. *wink*

 

They are a only few goblets into their drinking of the rather fine and delicious apple wine when Legolas becomes handsy.

 

There are ample amounts of varied drinks to suit different tastes upon the King's table and all and sundry are partaking of them with unreserved enthusiasm, drunk in the wake of their victory as well as the spirits. Gimli and Legolas have been partaking of a rather nice jug of apple-jack with the hobbits in the table where everyone of the Fellowship apart from Aragorn sit at. Though at the moment Gandalf is nowhere to be seen so it is but the four hobbits, the Dwarf and the Elf. He table groans under the food laid upon it and they are all merry to have lived through so much sorrow and toil, there is even a rare smile or two from Frodo, who still looks all too wan and still has dark circles around his eyes. Aragorn looks every bit the king he was always meant to be, sitting at the high table with the rest of the high-born. Legolas could be among them, as a prince, and the rest have done deeds some more mightier at birth could only dream of. But the hobbits insisted to not be so much in the public eye and so were granted a table a little to the side and were joined there by Gimli and Legolas.

 

The apple-jack is golden in colour and does not even taste like it is alcoholic at all. Gimli rather likes it, but he knows how strong it is and so is being careful. Legolas seems to _really_ like it. And he is also on his third, nay, fourth goblet, cheeks red. Not that Gimli notices his cheeks!

 

"Ohh, Gimli, your beard is so... so fluffy…" Legolas murmurs as he near falls all over Gimli's lap, long slender fingers suddenly deep in Gimli's beard. “May I touch it? Just a liiiiitle?” He asks, even when he is all but fondling it already.

 

Gimli gasps at the attention, for to have someone to touch a Dwarf's beard is… Legolas does not know of all the cultural connotations but beard is only even touched by family and lovers. For anyone else to touch a Dwarrow's beard is an insult of the first degree. Mostly it is because to touch a beard is an intimate action, as it is a very… sensitive part of any Dwarf, apart from those who are Craft-wed, as far as Gimli knows. And to have the Elf who has been his shield-brother and companion, aye, _friend_ , these many months and who Gimli in his deepest most private thoughts wishes would be more… it is almost too much. And it is decidedly too much for such a public setting as this. Especially how it makes Gimli feel so very confined under his belt.

 

”Legolas...” Gimli rasps.

 

Pippin's bright voice interrupts whatever Gimli might have said next, and he turns to the hobbit brandishing a heavy jug. ”This is empty, Legolas! How much have you had to drink?

 

Legolas burrows closer to Gimli, his fingers twining deeper into his beard, stroking it in a very indecent and wicked way. Gimli feels hot and tight.

 

”'S only… only cider. I can have as muh… as much as I want.” The Elf downs the rest of his goblet in one long swig, swaying against Gimli's side. ”'Tis nothing!”

 

He then turns to Gimli as the hobbits converse with each other and eye Legolas with a mix of concern and glee. Pippin is giggling. ”Say… Gimli,” fingers move in his beard,”you have, a very fine beard. Why's your brea-- beard so soft?”

 

There is undisguised wonder in Legolas' voice and the husky, alcohol fuelled tones are almost too much for Gimli.

 

”Maybe I should get him to lie down?” Gimli ponders even when he is trying to keep his whimpers in. Surely Legolas _cannot_ mean? The Elf's face is ruddy with intoxication and he is gifting Gimli with one of his most brightest and slyest smiles. That smile promises nothing good. Well, nothing _proper_ , in any case. Gimli can certainly think of how things could be _very_ good, should he allow Legolas' fingers to wander and explore.

 

”He drank it like it was ale!” Merry exclaims behind them.

 

”Did not anyone tell him it was wine?” And that's Sam, ever the voice of reason. “Someone should have said something, surely.”

 

Gimli is vaguely aware of how the others accuse Pippin for changing the places of the jug which had apple cider in it and a jug which had the wine in it. Pippin admits to nothing.

 

Legolas looks at Gimli with slightly unfocused eyes. ”You have a lot of braids!” he suddenly exclaims, cheerily and all too loudly, gesticulating with his free hand and waving it over Gimli's head. His fingers continue their exploration of Gimli's poor defenceless beard, twining and stroking the strands he has captured.

 

Ohh, the stroking! Gimli really needs to put a stop to this. And he really _should_ have noted the amounts of the strong apple wine his --- no, the Elf, had been downing. He had thought that Legolas knew how strong it was. Did the Elves of Thranduils realm not have apple-jack?

 

The Elf has a strong grip on Gimli's beard, holding on tight to a chunk of it. Gimli feels all too confined in his trousers now, there is no denying it even to himself. ”Gimli,” Legolas tells him seriously, voice only lilting a little bit “braid mine, braid me like I was yourrssss...” Then he leans closer and his breath ghosts upon a whiskered upper lip as if he is about to plant a kiss. Gimli just manages to stop himself from leaning closer. “Braid me a courrr--- courting braid!”

 

Gimli proceeds to drag the silly Elf to put him to bed 'until he's sobered up and will cease to propose such foolish things' as he explains to his friends with hasty words, his face heated. The table erupts in delighted peals of hobbit-laughter as Legolas starts to grope at Gimli when the Dwarf is leading him away.

 

Elves!

 

 

 


End file.
